twin_princess_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Otto Jäger
Otto Jäger is a primary character in the Weather Makers Universe. He is an aviator for the Ministry of Windmill Operations. Identity Information Gender:.......Male Race:...........Doggle (greater) Age:.............20* Coat Color:..Brown Eye Color:...Hazel Height:.........183cm *As for five years after the Blessing of the Sun was restored. Life History Otto was born into the storied Jäger family, a Royal Province house that has a long history in the Windmill Kingdom’s military. His father, Hans, was a close supporter of King Randa during the War of Ascension and serves as his chief advisor. Otto’s elder siblings have followed the family tradition of entering the Sky Knights. Otto intended to as well, but failed the sight test by the slimmest of margins. Unable to join the Knights, Otto became an aviator for the Ministry of Windmill Operations since their requirements for sight we slightly less strict. He sees this as a humiliation, but fulfills his duty to its fullest extend and frequently goes above and beyond. He has been recognized for his initiative and has accumulated a great deal of prestige for someone so young. Still, he feels his position is inferior to those of his military family members. Personality Being raised in a military family, Otto is a very tight-laced individual. Although not a member of the military, he maintains a military style regimen of physical and mental training. He is very learned and speaks very formally. This makes him seem rigid compared to his colleagues as even in more casual settings he maintains a formal disposition. Some have even pointed out he is more formal than the actual knights. Relationships Due to his austere personality, Otto has few friends among his colleagues. He has a working relationship with Alex Ljungqvist and Bonnie Hofer. He pursued Nicole Dupré for a time when she entered Queen Elena’s court, but both quickly realized it would not work. Nicole helped him meet other maidens who were enraptured by receiving attention from a son of such a highly regarded house, but he often found them boring. He still has feelings for Nicole, but cannot bring himself to become the man she wants. As the Windmill Kingdom and Drop Kingdom began to work more closely, Otto found the uncouth behavior of the Drop Kingdom engineers. He made friends with Emily Pearce and Tammy Frost has being more business oriented but still finds their personality issues grating. He is also envious of Lee Pryor who has caught Nicole’s eye. His most professional relationship (if it can be called that) is with Bret Greene, a fellow pilot. However, he detests his colleague’s lackadaisical demeanor and refusal to keep up appearances. He begrudgingly respects his abilities as a pilot, but just wished he would at least get a haircut and tuck in his shirt. His relationship with his family is complicated. He tends to avoid them, feeling shame for not following the family tradition of joining the military. In reality, his family is happy to see him become so accomplished in the Ministry, but he believes they are only saying it to make him feel better. In almost all of his relationships, he has built a wall around himself and only he can take them down. Trivia Otto is named for the 15th named storm of the 2004 Atlantic Hurricane Season. Otto Jäger Category:Weather Makers Universe Category:Writer Seeking Artist